marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity Countdown: Black Widow Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Yasmine Putri | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Zip up and return to your barstool, wino. Anyone in this alley is probably about to die. | Speaker = Black Widow | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler1_1 = Nik Virella | Penciler1_2 = Brent Schoonover | Inker1_1 = Nik Virella | Inker1_2 = Brent Schoonover | Colourist1_1 = Cris Peter | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Annalise Bissa | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Numerous unnamed magicians * * Numerous unnamed children Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ***** ****** ***** ** ** *** **** ***** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** Midtown ******* ******** * Items: * and * ** * ''Dungeons and Dragons'' * Guinness * and | Synopsis1 = The comic opens with Black Widow jumping out of a window to escape Jamie Braddock, a group of magicians, and a group of children under his magical control. As she lands on the roof of a building, she rolls and kicks one of Braddock's magicians off the roof. She sighs in disappointment, as she didn't intend to kill anyone, but the moment is short lived. As magical beams shoot behind her, she jumps off another roof and uses her Space Gem to teleport to a building that's further away. She runs past some people on said building and uses a makeshift disguise to elude the people chasing her. Without being spotted, she bumps into a magician and places a tracker in their pocket whilst also stealing their wallet. After this, she immediately teleports away which alerts the controlled children to her presence, but they are too late. Black Widow reveals that she is only able to teleport to where she can see, and thus her teleportation distance is limited. Black Widow makes her way to her hotel, where she reveals that she cannot let the children stay under Jamie's control. Using the tracker she placed earlier, she finds a building where Jamie and his companions are staying. She knocks on the door, and teleports into the building once a magician approaches it. She continues through the building, killing everyone in her sight until she can get information on Jamie's location. Once she has said information, she teleports into Jamie's room and kicks him in the face, demanding to know where the children are being held. Jamie responds with a magical spell that takes the form of a snake. It bites Black Widow on the arm, which disorients her. In her confusion, she begins teleporting rapidly, which has her going through Merlin's dimension. Merlin notices this, and decides to track Black Widow down and help her. Meanwhile, Black Widow begins to kill every magician in her path as she makes her way towards Jamie. As she finally reaches Jamie, he refuses to tell her where the children are. He reveals that she has been poisoned by his spell, and he would rather wait for her to die from the poison. Black Widow stabs him through the chest, and teleports Jamie inside of a wall to kill him. Jamie's blood pools to the floor, and it's revealed that there were magical snakes inside of his bloodstream which have now been let out. He reveals the kids are being held in a kennel to Black Widow, and she teleports away to find them. As Black Widow teleports into the alley where the kennel is located, she finds Merlin who is peeing on a wall. She tells him to leave, and opens the kennel to free the children. She begins removing their magical collars which have put them under Jamie's control. A child attempts to attack Merlin, but he is quickly caught and his collar is removed. Apologizing, the child joins the others as they run away. Merlin and Black Widow see that the snakes have found them, and Merlin opens a portal in front of the snakes. He offers them a deal, leave or be destroyed. To which, they decide to leave through the portal Merlin opened. Black Widow quickly says goodbye, and teleports away. However, Merlin follows her wherever she teleports. He reveals that he is friendly, and isn't trying to steal the Space Gem from her. Merlin explains that he wants to help her get rid of the poison since she helped the children escape Jamie's control. She accepts, and Merlin reveals that she simply has to hold onto his hand. Once she does, a snake appears from Merlin's hand and it cures her of the poisoning. Once this is done, he helps her teleport to a subway station in New York. Black Widow is shocked, as she could never fathom being able to teleport as far as they have. Merlin reveals that the power of the Space Gem is reliant on the power of the user, and Merlin was able to use the Gem a lot more effectively due to his power. Black Widow begins to ask Merlin if he could hold onto the Space Gem, and before she could finish, Merlin refuses her offer, stating "This is not my story." Black Widow says that she didn't get his name, and Merlin replies saying "You know exactly who I am..." as he disappears. The comic ends with Black Widow leaving the subway station and looking around her, with text saying "You don't @#$% with the magic-makers." | Solicit = Given the incredibly powerful Space Stone to look after by an old friend, Black Widow has no intention of letting it fall into the wrong hands…but is even the top espionage agent in the world ready to handle cosmic responsibility? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}